Awakening
Awakening: Soul of the Beast (大悟徹底霊の獣(たいごてってい:れいのけもの) , Taigotettei: Rei no Kemeno lit. Percieve Abosolute Truth, Departed Soul Beast), or simply Awakening (たいごてっていTaigotettei) is a storyline written by [[User:Zumichan|'Zumichan']], and is the fanon installment of the source article, Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearii Teiru). This particular story focuses on a character known as Hitomi Arras, and her struggle to keep her inner demon from overpowering her, while adventuring across Earth Land, untintentionally making a name for herself. Awakening is set nearly three hundred years into the future, in order to seperate the original timeline from the fanon one, and to provide more room for creativity. The story's S1 tagline is "Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only, but don't make me your enemy." (私お使いのアフロディーテは、私にあなたの唯一のを作るが、私あなたの敵にしない。Watashi otsukai no afurodīte wa, watashi ni anata no yuiitsu no o tsukuru ga, watashi anata no teki ni shinai. The story will be written in seven arcs; each arc dictating triggering steps that will lead up to the supposed demise of the world. Disclaimer: Obviously, I didn't write or draw or produce Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu and Gray would be married and have a little kid named Carter. Also, Erza and Jellal would be married with two twins. Yes, I thought about it. Seriously, when I actually write this up, I hope you enjoy it like I enjoy The Ring - which I do enjoy very much. Synopsis Awakening is set nearly three hundred years into the bleak and dreary future, where demons, monsters, and corruption rule the entire planet of Earth Land. With every era that passes, two powerful, immortal symbiotes- inner demons, as coined by the protagonist- find a powerful host so that they may some day fullfil their destiny of bringing the demise of all life existing on Earth Land. These two demons, Aerenia and Lydius, are fated to clash and bring the world's demise. Several million years ago, a scientist by the name of Hitomi Arras was supposedly murdered by her biological mother, Aeris Ackerman, causing a series of chain events to be set off, the most notable being the Cyborg-Human Civil War, massacring thousands of innocent lives, causing the future world to become bleak and without hope. However, millions of years after the presumed death of the protagonist, she awakens, and roams the earth once more. Using the Gemini Ring and the Aerenia Pendant, Hitomi was given a means to use magic. Using her newfound power, Hitomi set off on a journey to find her biological mother, sister, and bring justice to those who have been wronged. However, according to Aeris, no matter how hard she tries, Hitomi will one day become the very thing she swore she would never become - Aerenia, the very definition of evil. She will clash against her own flesh and blood; her sister, and emerge victorious, invoking the demise of the world through the mysterious Ashes to Ashes spell, killing every living organism that exists, reducing Earth Land to a lifeless wasteland of regret and forgotten dreams. Characters Protagonists *Hitomi Arras *Giselle Ackerman *Aeris Ackerman *Eren Seiun *Rui Ochiru Supporting Characters *Ringo Haelis *Ayane Hakaisareta *Deen Arimazu *Kritika Ozmora Antagonists *Viaxtra Vitas *Kyrin Vianra Story Arcs Creation of Dawn Arc *'True to My Resolve!' *'Pull All Risks' *'Empty Legacy' *'Unfortunate Recollections' *'Mirror Dream' Wronged Fugitive Arc *'Bullet for Prisoner' *'My Orders are Absolute!' *'Execution of the Fallen' *'Wronged Blood' *'A Voice Drowned by Despair' Trivia *Awakening is fully equipped with sexual references and profanity. Due to the author not giving two shits about such things in her writing. Category:Storyline